1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and an optical transmission device for performing an optical communication by using an optical element portion, which includes a light emitting element and a light receiving element, and an optical waveguide.
2. Description of the Related Art
In first related art, a low cost optical transmission device using surface type optical elements such as a surface emitting laser (VCSEL) and a photodiode (PD), which have a light receiving/emitting portion on a side opposite to a mounting surface thereof, is known and, in order to realize downsizing, cost reduction and high performance, the use of an optical waveguide for optically coupling an optical transmission medium such as optical fiber to the surface type optical element is under consideration.
The optical module includes a surface emitting or surface receiving type optical element and an optical waveguide. A recessed portion is formed in the optical waveguide and the optical waveguide is positioned with respect to the optical element by optically positioning the optical element by a CCD camera with using the recessed portion as a mark and connected to the optical element by an adhesive.
In second related art, an optical transmission module has been used in an optical communication. The optical transmission module is configured by optical elements such as a light emitting element, which may be a surface emitting laser (VCSEL), and a light receiving element, which may be a photodiode (PD), and an optical waveguide for optically coupling the optical elements and the optical fiber such that an interactive communication can be performed through the optical fiber.
The optical waveguide mounted such that it stands in an optical axis of the optical element and the optical transmission module mounted such that it lays in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis direction of the optical element have been proposed.